


Had to fix things

by Captain_Kinna



Category: TV Commercials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kinna/pseuds/Captain_Kinna
Summary: Very stupid dishwasher tablet commercial that was simply insulting to everyone involved.  Came up with something that does the job without the bullshit.





	Had to fix things

Husband walks into the kitchen where his wife is waiting next to the dishwasher while carrying a package of dish-tablets under his arm.

“I'm home sweetie, I got these for the dishes! And they were super cheep on top of everything,” the husband said, holding out the box out for his wife to see.

“Nice!” the wife said, looking the box over, “Just in time too!” she added, setting up the dishwasher.

Some time later, the wife is emptying the dishwasher, looking over the dishes as she went worriedly.

“Honey!” she called, holding up one of the glasses, “I think I just found out why those tablets you got were so much cheaper!”

Her husband stepped up behind his wife and looked over the glass-ware.

“Oh, that's not good,”


End file.
